Vegetto
Vegetto is the union of Vegeta and Son Goku. Appearance Vegetto is a muscular male with tall black hair andh two bangs. He wears an orange t-shirt under a dark blue suit, an blue obi sash, white gloves, and white boots. Personality Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Blue Because Goku and Vegeta are able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue, Vegetto is capable of transforming into the form. In the form, he refers to himself as . Vegetto transformed into Super Saiyan Blue to face off against Merged Zamasu. However, because of his immense power as a Super Saiyan Blue, Vegetto's time limit was shortened.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 66 History Dragon Ball Z Majin Boo Arc Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc After realizing Zamasu needed to be defeated, Goku and Vegeta merged into Vegetto. After explaining his identity to Zamasu, Vegetto transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, referring to himself as Vegetto Blue. After stating to Vegetto not to think transforming would make him superior than a god, Zamasu fired a Holy Wrath at him. However, Vegetto caught it with one hand and destroyed it. When Zamasu was praising the gods, Vegetto attacked Zamasu. Vegetto then challenged Zamasu and then the two had a clash. When Zamasu had Vegetto on the ground, he was about to attack Vegetto with his blade but Vegetto stabbed him with his spirit sword. Vegetto wondered if Zamasu could feel pain and Zamasu stated he was immortal. However, Vegetto stated that the human body of Goku would be inside him, but Zamasu explained that was what he wanted because he had the power to surpass the gods. After Zamasu powered up, Vegetto and Zamasu began to clash again. Vegetto fired a Final Kamehameha at Zamasu. After Zamasu ascended into the the air, Vegetto punched him. However, Vegetto defused into Goku and Vegeta before he could fully deliver the attack.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 66 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension *Dragon Ball Z: The Legend *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout *Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 *Jump Super Stars *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Jump Ultimate Stars *Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball: Tap Battle *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Dragon Ball Fusions Major Battles *Vegetto vs. Majin Boo *Vegetto vs. Zamasu Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Fusion Characters Category:Dragon Team Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters